Narita Kisarazu
is a young man who is receiving trainings from Onari at the Daitenku Temple and member of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. Character History Start Of Trainings Narita is seen mediating with Onari and Shibuya and encounter Akari when she walked past and guess that Takeru probably ditched her and probably still at his father’s research lab despite he is supposed to meet her due to the fact that Akari is looking for him instead. Later on, he is seen doing some gardening with Shibuya at the open space in front of the temple. Narita pulled the mailman to witness the scene after hearing of Gamma's attack. Joining Mysterious Phenomenon Institute Denki Gamma Incident Narita felt that their new trainings is more prone to investigation when Onari gathered him and Shibuya that they will be investigating any unusual phenomenon that is happening around the town. After Denki Gamma incident, he is witnessing the opening of Mysterious Phenomenon Institute with the rest. First Case For Mysterious Phenomenon Institute Narita leads Mr. Kuratani into the temple and introduced him to Takeru and Onari. Later on, Narita and Shibuya interrupted Takeru and Onari that they had found the information about the mysterious man Onari tried to track. Narita and Shibuya assisted in the planning of a live broadcast in which Steve Bills would expose the true nature of the Demia Project. However, it was interrupted by Adel as he imposed his will upon the world while the Gammaizers and Igor intercepted the team. Their escape covered by Makoto and Alain, the team were horrified to see Steve Bills transform into a drone of Adel and fled the scene. Watching Onari train furiously in light of the revelation that Takeru's father was murdered by Adel, Narita was given an observation by Shibuya that Takeru of all people had taken it better in comparison. Narita noted that he would never be able to forgive someone for that. Narita and Shibuya offered their assistance in the final endeavour to the Gamma World, but were told to stay in order to stand guard at the Daitenku Monolith by Onari. Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider During the Next Genome Institute crisis, Narita visited the CR facility underneath Seito University Hospital as Akari was treated for her Pac-Man Virus infection. Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter Final Stage Crossover 5 & 6.png|'Newton - Narita' Robin Hood - Shibuya Newton (Narita).png|Narita as Ghost Newton Damashii Narita is possessed by Newton in the stage show and assumes his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Forms *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 11 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Ghost's blue power-based form themed after , the renowned physicist and mathematician who was responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. Accessed through the Newton Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/newtondamashii/ Narita is possessed by Newton in the stage show and assumes this form. While assuming Newton Damashii, Ghost dons the where he is armed with a pair of orb-like gloves that allows him to generate gravitational pulses for either knocking back enemies or weighing them down with crushing force. Alternatively, Ghost can instead use his gravity orbs as makeshift boxing gloves to deliver powerful punches. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Narita is portrayed by . Notes *Like Shibuya, Narita's name comes from the Japanese city of the same name, located in the Chiba Prefecture. Appearances References Category:Allies Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Zi-O Characters